


Lecture

by LakeTrees



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Multi, not overly shippy, very light power play dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeTrees/pseuds/LakeTrees
Summary: Sam and Laura get into a little trouble.





	Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> A simple thing inspired by [this photoset](http://cranesofibycus.tumblr.com/post/183963064848/nott-and-jester-sam-and-laura). And the fact that Stern Teacher Matt is a very fun thing to play around with :)

“Sam, Laura, can I talk to you for a second?”

From behind him, a chorus of _oooooooo_ s broke out; Travis, Marisha, and Liam reduced to every high schooler who's just heard someone be called to the front office. A look from Matt quelled their foolishness and sent them scattering in various directions to snack and pee as necessary during the break.

Matt led the other two back to the now deserted table. He had to hide a smirk as he could see Sam and Laura exchanging glances out of the corner of his eye, like they were trying to mentally sync their stories before being interrogated. So, maybe the principal office metaphor wasn't far off. 

They didn't sit, the pair standing in front of Matt as he perched himself on the table's edge. For a moment he said nothing and let his expression do the talking. The well practiced disappointed downturn of his lips and his hands folded in his lap, shoulders squared, spoke loudly enough. 

Sam had always been a nervous grinner, and Matt could see the twitch of his cheeks as he tried to keep himself composed.

Laura had her hands clasped behind her, body language trying to convey confidence while the slightest furrow between her eyes gave away her nerves.

 _Good_ , Matt thought to himself. They had a clear understanding of the rules of the game by now.

“I'm sure you know why I want to speak with you.” He paused, pleased further when neither said anything and made not so much as a nod. “I would have hoped at this point that table etiquette would be second nature to you both. And yet, I find you speaking out of turn and causing disruptions. Is there still something unclear to you about how you are expected to conduct yourself in game?”

Now he waited, watching to see who would be the first to speak. 

After another moment of silent exchange between the two, Sam spoke. “I only wanted to ask Laura a quick question, and -”

“And it was so important that it couldn't wait until your fellow players were done with their scene?” Matt's usually placid voice took on a harsher edge and it cut straight through Sam's attempt at explanation. His gestures toward Laura stilled, awkward smile fully wiped away. Slowly his arms lowered back to his sides as Matt continued to stare at them both, letting his gaze take on a judgemental edge.

“If it _was_ so important, then I'd like to hear what the question was. Maybe I could help answer it.”

Wisely, they both stayed quiet, eyes and heads shying away from Matt's scrutiny. For a moment he struggled, doing his best to hide how pleased he was at their show of deference. But he composed himself and continued with words no less pointed.

“Maybe next time you will consider asking yourself that question before you choose to speak.” Both nodded. “Anything more to say for yourselves?”

It was spoken as a clear prompt, not a question, and two equally sincere but quiet _We're sorry_ s followed.

“Good. I trust you will be on your best behavior for the remainder of the game.” He slipped off of the table, coming closer to them and letting his presence make up for what he lacked in height or mass. “I would hate to have to take you further to task.”

And then, Laura broke, the smallest of giggles. But that was alright - they had their fun, and the point had been made. “We'll be good.” She offered, and Sam murmured his agreement.

“I hope so.”

Then, as easily as he had slipped into it, Matt allowed himself to slip out of this role - shoulders easing down and good natured humor returning to his face. Reassurance that they had done well and that there were no true hard feelings between them. He patted Sam's shoulder as he walked past them and left them to themselves; smirking with a shake of his head as he could hear the two of them immediately begin whispering once he was a few steps away.

He stopped by the bathroom before finding Marisha lounging on one of the couches in the lobby, fiddling with her phone. She gave him a crooked smile as he settled next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Lecture over?”

He laughed. “Yeah.”

“Think they'll behave?” Her voice was clearly teasing, and he laughed again.

“Ah, you know, positive reinforcement works wonders. I'm hopeful.”

“Uh-huh. Be careful how many times you keep doing that, or you'll suddenly have a table full of brats all scrambling for your brand of _positive reinforcement_.” She slapped his thigh twice for emphasis.

“I'm alright with that.”


End file.
